


Spa Day

by theonlydickineedisgrayson



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Both Harvey and the farmer have unspecified genitalia, Farmer uses male pronouns but no name, Fluff and Smut, Like nobodys there, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, They get steamy in the spa, soft, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson
Summary: After a long day on the farm, Harvey gives the farmer a relaxing massage and thats all that happens its fine.They both use male pronouns but the sex is vague enough that they can both be trans if you want.Harv... is so soft, after u marry him he just talks about how much he loves you and how lonely he was and also offers him massages which is just some cute shitlmk if you'd wanna request anything, my timeline is nonexistent but yaknow, not doin much rnkudos and comment <3
Relationships: Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Spa Day

Harvey sat on the porch of his boyfriend’s farm, watching him tend to the animals and bring them inside as the sun set. Ostensibly he was reading from the most recent medical journal sent to him from Zuzu city, but in reality the doctor was mindlessly sipping his decaf while farmer-watching.

“Enjoy the view?” the farmer asked, wiping sweat from his brow with his now removed shirt. Harvey could feel himself blush, his eyes widening at being caught out.

“Of course I do, love. You’ve worked hard today, would you care to visit the spa with me? The warm water and steam will relax your muscles and your brain.”

His boyfriend smiled, knowing where this offer was heading. At the quirk of his head, Harvey added, “If you would like, I could give you a massage to make sure you don’t have any lingering knots or strains; muscle and tendon health is vital for physical labor.”

He chuckled in response, approving the plan before helping his smaller boyfriend out of his sitting position.

When the men got their stuff together, they started on the forest path to the spa. The farmer told him about his day, how the crops were faring and how one of the sheep tried to bite the mayor while he was visiting. His boyfriend, however, was paying more attention to the man than he was the story. 

“Somethin’ on your mind, beautiful?” he asked, to which Harvey blushed and ducked his head.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to be with you, you’re so strong and self-sufficient and environmentally conscious.” The two laughed as the doctor was held closer, blushing at the increased contact between himself and his sweaty partner. Harvey was more dressed down than usual, a t-shirt and a pair of swim trunks along with his towel and sneakers. His partner, however, remained shirtless for the walk. The warmth sunk into his skin where there was even the slightest of contact, arm blanketing his shoulders and upper back with a warm, comforting weight.

“Well I’m lucky to have such a sweet and pretty and smart boy that I get to fawn over.”

“I just… didn’t think I would get this. It means a lot to me.”

“You know it means a lot to me too, right? It’s so nice to wake up to you making breakfast and to come home to you. Without you I’d forget to take breaks and drink water.”

“Without you I’d be lonely in the clinic trying to talk to airplanes.”

“Don’t gotta be lonely anymore.” The farmer said as he kissed his partner on the head. Harvey smiled and sighed happily.

“I know, and I want to thank you for being so good to me.”

“I’m just giving you what you deserve. You keep this whole town healthy, don’t forget that you’re important to everyone, not just me.”

“I’ll try.” 

Harvey wasn’t used to this level of attention and affection, his self-esteem wasn’t quite used to it yet. He was just glad he could bring joy and comfort to his wonderful partner, especially when he can use his knowledge of human anatomy and physical therapy.

As the pair continued talking, they reached the bath house. Harvey noticed the farmer roll back his shoulders, watching the way his shoulder muscles tensed and relaxed. Oh Yoba, touching those shoulders and back was truly one of his greatest indulgences.

His boyfriend caught his eye and smirked in the locker room, leading the way into the empty baths with the kind of expression that Harvey is stunned still by. He took a moment to blink out of the haze and follow his farmer. 

While wading in the water, he again rolled his shoulders and rubbed at his neck, letting out a relieved groan that also made Harvey’s heart race.

“Are you sore, dear? I can fix that for you if you’d like.”

“Harv, you know I always like getting your hands on me.” Harvey blushed and his partner commented on it while he pulled him deeper into the baths.

“Love making your pretty face such a pretty pink.”

Harvey especially wasn’t used to this amount of flirtation, and still couldn’t find the words to reciprocate. He could, however, respond in action. The pair went over to an underwater bench and Harvey moved his partner around to a good position in between Harvey’s knees. After what felt like ages, he finally got to feel those gorgeous muscles under his fingers. The noises he brought out were deep and sensual, stirring something smoldering in both men. The bath house was not only great because of the relaxation and health benefits, but also because they were almost always empty and provided a lovely setting for bringing someone pleasure. This was often how these encounters ended up. Harvey had never felt so bold as to skinny dip in the semi public space, but now whenever he saw his lover in the steaming water, his inhibitions lowered and desire climbed. 

After taking time to rub down his shoulders and neck, his hands slid down to work knots out of the man’s back. Harvey pulled him closer into his lap, kissing the back of his neck as his arms wrapped around his hips, continuing the circular movements as his hands wandered. 

“Harv, baby, you make me feel so good.” he groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back onto Harvey’s shoulder. The farmer’s hips began moving in his lap, clearly trying to provoke more arousal from his partner. He grinned and turned his head back, leaning to give Harvey a deep kiss while his thighs were being massaged. He groaned into his doctor’s mouth, breath hitching as a travelling hand made its way down underneath the waistband of his shorts while the other slid up to feel his toned chest. 

Truly this was the best way to unwind after a full day of harvesting, sitting in the lap of a handsome man set on doting on the weary farmer. He absolutely melted into the man's lap, rolling his hips in time with the hand gently taking him apart. Harvey held tighter to his partner, grinning as his head lolled back and he mumbled broken praise into the doctor’s neck.

“You treat me so good, baby… Your hands…. Perfect boy… all yours… please, faster, please.” 

Bringing his partner to release was a pleasure in and of itself, but witnessing his body’s responses in such intimate quarters was extremely gratifying. The growls and moans that rumbled through Harvey’s chest rose in frequency and pitch, signaling his imminent release.

The first time this happened, Harvey worried about the sanitation of the baths. Chuckling, his farmer reminded him of the constant filter and general emptiness of the area. After another moment of contemplation, Harvey followed his moment of impulsiveness and quickly straddled his partner, encouraging him to bring him towards pleasure.

This time, while his boyfriend recuperated, he lifted himself to sit on the ledge of the pool. When he came to, the farmer closed distance and covered Harvey’s legs and torso with kisses and teasing bites. He was led by gentle hands in his hair, directed to his lap. While simultaneously dragging down the band of his swimsuit and bringing his arms around his partner’s waist, the farmer eagerly began reciprocating with his mouth.

“You always taste so perfect, Harv.” he said breathlessly. He smiled in response, grazing his hand across his jawline before pulling him closer once again. He followed the satisfying tug of the fingers in his hair back to his objective. He looked up into the eyes of his gasping partner, winking before quickly bringing his partner to completion. Retreating from his position between two thighs, the farmer pulled his boyfriend into a deep and lasting kiss. When the two parted, they lounged in the healing water for a few minutes longer before getting themselves together and preparing to return to the farm. 

“You’re so red, baby boy.”

“Yes, well, I can’t help that you’re as good with your mouth as you are with your hands. Besides, it’s hot in there.” The farmer chuckled and kissed his cheek,

“Love you, Harv.”

“I love you too, darling.” 


End file.
